


Nyotalia cuddles

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P Japan (Hetalia), 2P North Italy (Hetalia), Affection, Affectionate Insults, Apologies, Arguing, Bedrooms, Bisexual Female Character, Blankets, Blushing, Breakfast, Cats, Confusion, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Dehydration, Dirty Thoughts, Early Mornings, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F, Fainting, Feeding, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Humor, Frustration, Gay, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, Groping, Guilt, Healthy Relationships, Holding Hands, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hugs, Human Scotland (Hetalia), Inner Dialogue, Intimacy, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian Character, Literal Sleeping Together, Loneliness, Long Hair, Love, Making Up, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Napping, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nyotalia France (Hetalia), Nyotalia South Italy (Hetalia), Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pancakes, Panic, Pervert France (Hetalia), Pervertibles, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Russia (Hetalia), Protectiveness, Reading, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scents & Smells, Seduction, Self-Reflection, Seme North Italy, Seme South Italy, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Sleepiness, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smoking, Snow, Spooning, Staring, Sulking, Teasing, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Canada (Hetalia), Top France (Hetalia), Top Germany (Hetalia), Top Russia (Hetalia), Touching, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia), Tsunderes, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: You enjoy some early morning cuddles with your girlfriend, they are feeling needy and you want some love too. Indulging in some sweetness and reminiscing on why you love them so much.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader, Belarus (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, Denmark (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, Female America (Hetalia)/Reader, Female Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, Female England (Hetalia)/Reader, Female France (Hetalia)/Reader, Female Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Finland (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Greece (Hetalia)/Reader, Iceland (Hetalia)/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, Lithuania (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Norway (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader, Scotland (Hetalia)/Reader, South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Sweden (Hetalia)/Reader, Ukraine (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mornings with Hetalia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243573) by [ImMovingOutBros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMovingOutBros/pseuds/ImMovingOutBros). 



Euphemia rested herself comfortably on your stomach, nuzzling against your soft flesh, admiring your sleeping form affectionately, her messy brown waves tousled in front of her eyes, the sunlight beaming in through the window. Despite the fact that she enjoyed naps due the physical labour that caused her to experience fatigue and exhaustion, she was an early riser by nature and enjoyed making the most of her mornings. Sometimes taking a walk down the beach before anyone else woke up was very soothing and allowed her to get some headspace. But being able to watch you sleep beside her so comfortably, in such a profound state of relaxation was just mesmerizing to her. An expression of adoration formed in her lips, feeling like she was the luckiest woman in the world. You were the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, though half asleep, messy bed hair and not showered was something you would most likely use as an argument. But she always thought you were perfect, even at your rawest state. 

She knew you would panic slightly upon noticing her watching you sleep, once you roused from your deep slumber. Everyone reacted to being watched sleeping differently, but given you had been dating for some time, she thought you would be used to it by now. There were habits you just tended to develop after becoming comfortable with another human being, she knew she could possibly frighten you, but she couldn't help herself. You were just so cute, she had a weakness for cute things, she just couldn't stop gazing at your sleeping face and imprinting the memory into her psyche for later. Her cats sat nearby on the window ledge, some sleeping by the bedroom door, curled up for warmth, they had just wanted to keep you both company. They were like her best friends since she didn't seem to have that many, due to many misunderstanding her as being strange. Many other nations often teased Euphemia, due to her shy nature, social anxiety and lack of expressive emotions, she did smile occasionally, she just got nervous and tended to have a hard time vocalizing or showing her emotions clearly. She tended to act like a wallflower and though she was intelligent and talented, people tended to forget that about her. People saw her as lazy or unhelpful during meetings, which she often found frustrating. She worked very hard and put a lot of effort into the allies she was able to develop over the years. She and North Italy were able to get along rather well diplomatically and generally, given their countries were very close to one another. North Italy often acting like a big sister towards her, acting protective of her should anyone tease her. 

But you were different, you were kind to her, you understood her, you could read her body language and recognized when she needed help. You admired her hobbies and talents that she often hid from other people who tended to only tease her for being a pervert. You helped her feed and care for the stray cats that visited and lingered around her home, you loved to play with them. You took an interest in her ancient history and mythology linked to her land. You let her express her emotions on her own terms, never teasing her for how quiet she could be, sometimes you would text or communicate by notes when she couldn't muster her words. You never teased her like Turkey, America, or France did, despite being some of her closest allies they still treated her badly. She had a strained alliance with Turkey since her youth but you never pried, it was her personal business. America was a loudmouth who tried to push Greece out of her comfort zone, despite how uncomfortable she made the latter and how pushy she seemed. Though she enjoyed Greece's food, she tended to find her myths and stories rather strange, often just asking her on beach trips or to hang out for sports. Though the latter often rejected these offers to be alone on her beaches and simply indulge in her hobbies. France enjoyed drinking with Greece and joking around, talking about how beautiful Greece was, but she needed to come out of her shell more. Often flirting with the latter and trying to help bring out her confidence more. Though France meant well, her pushiness and actions often came across as boastful or mean, which left Greece confused. She sighed fondly, resting her cheek upon your soft tummy, nuzzling against you like a kitten would. She felt the safest with you, the person who accepted all her flaws and hobbies. Someone she felt content around and loved dearly. 

You mumbled sleepily, your incoherent sleep-talk soon forming into giggles, laughing under your breathe and mumbling as you became more aware of your surroundings. Euphemia had no idea she was tickling you, her movement and soft hair tickling your body. You slowly cracked open your eyes, biting back your laughter "Kaliméra Euphie" you giggled. This was an unexpected but much welcomed surprise, waking up to Euphemia's beautiful green eyes gazing back at you. This felt like you were still dreaming, a picturesque moment that you could never replace. Euphemia felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment, bowing her head causing her fringe to tumble in front of her face, burying herself under the blankets shyly. She felt so bad for waking you up, but you were just so cute to look at. She probably appeared strange or creepy, she wasn't good at romantic gestures like other nations were. She was better at physical gestures than she was verbal, allowing you to understand her feelings better. You were probably mad at being woken up so early. 

You laughed at her antics, peaking under the sheets to watch her hiding bashfully, "Euphie, are you playing hide and seek?" you teased. She was acting a little odd this morning and you didn't understand why. You hadn't expected to be tickled this morning but it wasn't something you'd hated. Being able to share tender words with her before you had to inevitably rise for a productive day was something you treasured. These moments of privacy and love, where you had Euphie all to yourself and nobody could come between you. 

She blushed darker, her expression guilty "Syngnómi, I woke you up" she apologized bashfully. She knew you weren't a morning person and enjoyed sleeping in, waking up on your own internal clock, alarms were usually something you didn't use unless necessary. Now she had disturbed you because of her long hair. why couldn't she have just stayed still or tied her hair back so she could watch you a little longer? She felt like an idiot. 

You smiled fondly and stroked her hair, running your fingers through her soft waves and intertwining your fingers, hoping to soothe her troubles. She had done nothing wrong and it wasn't the worst way to be woken up in the morning. She nuzzled against your hand, mimicking a cat, it was painfully cute to watch, you could already imagine cat ears twitching at the attention. Her hair was so smooth and soft, you couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how naturally thick it was "Your hair is rather ticklish" you chuckled. Euphie tucked her hair behind her ear bashfully, but she continued to rest atop your stomach in contentment, looking back up at you with her big green eyes. She loved your smile, she loved all of you, she enjoyed spending her time with you. Holding hands as you walked down the beach, collecting shells and wondering her countryside before returning home. Snoozing under an olive tree and discovering temples and shrines to her gods or her faith. 

You slowly urged her to move upward your body slightly, allowing you both to become more comfortable. Resting on your upper stomach, closer to your chest, you continued to play with her hair affectionately. You had always loved her hair, wishing she wore it up more as it really suited her. Euphemia humming in response to your gesture, wrapping her arms around you to cuddle as you petted her, enjoying the attention. You pulled the blanket over the two of you, giving you some decency. Cats nearby yawning sleepily while some entered the bedroom curiously, in search of food or somewhere more comfortable to sleep. "I feel like a kitty" she mumbled sleepily, your fingers felt really nice. You were always so gentle and caring with her hair, she could let you touch it for hours. You blushed, but continued petting her, you knew she didn't mean anything dirty. But since America mentioned something from Japan about cat-girls, you had never been able to think about it the same. 


	2. Headpats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up to find Germany isn't beside her, so she gets the attention she wants

(Y/N) rolled over sleepily, your internal clock disturbing you from a peaceful sleep for whatever reason despite how ungodly early it was. You knew you should still be asleep but you doubted you would get back to sleep. Humming in contentment as your half asleep brain was stirred as you sensed the morning arising, wondering if perhaps nature called and you needed to use the loo. Sometimes you would just never understand your body and why it acted the way it did. You'd slept peacefully all night, snuggling her warm body for comfort and warmth, she was warmer than any blanket and never minded how much you spooned her. The two of you had been alone until now, though she had been roommates with Italy before they were purely platonic. Later it was revealed Italy's loneliness and grief of losing her grandmother at a young age made it hard for her to sleep. Austria who had raised her after her grandmothers death was never the overly affectionate type, leaving the younger nation emotionally neglected. So she constantly craved emotional attention from others due to this. Germany did often find her boundless energy rather exhausting but she was such a cheerful person it was hard to ever say no. 

Usually you got restless in the night, something always disturbing you or keeping you awake, be it the inner workings of your mind that never stopped whirring as anxiety fueled your veins. Or the odd bump in the night that pulled you from sleeping causing your mind to wander. But beside her you felt relaxed, safe, allowing you to sleep better, finally knowing some peace and able to soothe into a peaceful rest, she was just so comfortable. You peeked out of one your eyes, the low light of the sun beaming through the curtain like a golden ray of magic. Warming your skin and healing you in a way you couldn't describe, your body welcoming the sensation. A new day had greeted you and soon you had to inevitably face it. But it was too soon for that and you wished to indulge in comfort a while longer, it was still very early in the morning, the birds just starting to chirp. 

You had no plans for the day and for once Monika had no training, you'd become accustomed to waking to an empty bed and later being greeted by Monika who was freshly showered and making breakfast for herself. While you'd only just risen, wild bed-hair and stumbling sleepily in the direction of the nearest source of caffeine for an energy boost. "Guten Morgen (Y/N)" a familiar voice greeted soothingly, she was surprised you were awake so early. Usually you were never a morning person and woke at a decent time, but to see you stirring so soon was a strange moment indeed. Not everyone was a chipper person during early hours, she was simply adapted to it. But she wouldn't force you to have the same routine, so long as you slept well she was happy. 

(Y/N) looked up sleepily, rubbing your eyes, trying to make out the face behind the voice, a fond smile forming on your lips. You had been surprised when the German nation had confessed her feelings for you, believing her and North Italy were a couple for the longest time, in which you had been mistaken. But she made you the happiest woman in the world, you were so spoiled by her devotion you worried about becoming selfish. But the longer you spent with her, the more you were able to see the person she truly was. Though Monika often gave the appearance of being serious and unsociable towards others, either from assumptions or misunderstandings. She was actually rather shy and socially awkward, being an isolated and work oriented person, she tended to spend her time alone or avoiding people. You yawned, you weren't awake enough to share a conversation, but you wanted to be closer to her. It had become instinctive now that being apart from her too long felt lonely "Guten Morgen Monika" you mumbled. Slowly lifting yourself from the mattress, forcing yourself to get up. You wouldn't be able to settle without her close, you'd keep reaching out for her in your sleep otherwise. 

"You don't have to get up shchatz, it's still early. It's only habitual for me" she chuckled, she admittedly had a soft spot for watching you sleep. She was able to lower her guard around you, be as awkward as she wanted to and know you were just as clumsy at times. She was able to show her softer side and trust people, finally able to make friends and trust people. Japan and Italy both agreed you made a cute couple, Italy always perking up whenever (Y/N) appeared. She treated you like a younger sister and always doted on you, making sure you were happy and healthy. If Italy so much as sniffed out you weren't sleeping properly she would panic and become protective. 

You pouted sulkily, beginning to understand why your body had woken you up. You were so adapted to being close to her that you couldn't sleep without her. If you had to use puppy dog eyes on her so be it "I wanna cuddle" you argued. It was either she let you cuddle or you would inconveniently flop on her until she caved and cuddled you back, either way you wanted attention to help you sleep. 

Monika blushed, her heart fluttering at how adorable you were acting still half asleep, her poor heart couldn't handle it. Sometimes she forgot how childish and needy you could be when it came to affection, melting her heart like butter in a warm pan. She tried not to be a pushover too much as to prevent you from developing bad habits, but when you pouted like that she couldn't resist. You would just keep sulking until she let you, annoying her until you got what you wanted. She relent, sighing in defeat, knowing she wouldn't be able to win this fight no matter how much she tried. Placing her book down on the bedside table, being sure to put a bookmark as to remember her page for later. Patting her lap in encouragement so you would know you had her full attention. "Come" she mumbled, it was the comfiest and most intimate place she could think of that would help you sleep. 

You blinked in confusion, piecing together what she had just said, the cogs slowly whirring in your mind as you gathered this new information. The situation soon clicking in your brain, snapping you half awake briefly, you immediately perked up at her offer. Scrambling from your side of the bed, getting up to position yourself and rested yourself on her thighs, placing your head on her lower stomach as a pillow. Sighing in content as you became comfortable, nuzzling against her softly like a cat. She was so soft and warm, drawing you to her like a log fire or the scent of freshly baked bread. You didn't know what it was but whenever you were around her you felt so whole, like a part of you that had been missing your whole life had finally been restored. She was stern when it came to work and training, but underneath it all she was a softy, she just balanced her training, responsibilities and work alongside her romantic life with you. She knew that despite her feelings for you she couldn't be lazy. 

Monika sighed in amusement but she couldn't stop smiling, intimacy that only she was able to observe like this away from the prying eyes of others. These were the moments she loved most of all, when she had you to herself. She lowered her free hand to stroke your hair affectionately, mimicking an owner and a cat, watching you soften under her touch "Is that better schatz?" she hummed playfully. 

"Much" you muttered sleepily, this place was where you were happiest, by her side and constantly loved. She was so warm, like sunshine itself. 


	3. So cute <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France watches her lover sleep after waking up to find you hugging her, she kisses you awake and though confused you return her affections

Marie gazed at you lovingly, her violet eyes filled with adoration and amusement as she watched you sleep peacefully beside her, squealing quietly under her breath. You were so painfully cute she couldn't help but consider attacking you in your sleep and showering you with her love. Smothering your face with endless kisses until you woke up, then she would kiss you all over again. She usually hated being woken up for any reason, but she would give you a pass this time for she couldn't be angry at how sweet you were. There were no words for how perfect you were, how much you inspired her passions, nobody would ever understand your spell over her aside from herself. During her beauty sleep, she had felt a growing tightness around her body as she slept, soon it became so strong she could no longer ignore it and had to investigate. At first she believed it may be muscle stiffness caused by a bad sleeping position, as such things were common when one moved around in sleep or stayed in one position. However, she favoured sleeping on her back or her side for better comfort and posture, so it made no sense to her. Attempting to move but she couldn't, much to her annoyance and frustration. Eventually, she woke to find to her surprise, you were cuddling her. 

Instinctively, you must have sought warmth and comfort in your sleep, clinging to her as a source for such things. It was in human nature to seek out affection or warmth, it was part of base primal instincts, ingrained into the human psyche for generations. She couldn't stay mad at you, you had simply felt cold or lonely and decided to seek her out in sleep which made her so happy. Deciding to admire your sleeping form to become a treasured memory in the future. Your lashes brushing against your soft cheeks, your hair flowing across the pillow and tickling your face, your soft warm body pressed against her, cuddling her closely. She felt like the luckiest woman alive to have such a beauty laying in her bed, thanking the heavens for blessing her with such an angel. She had always admired lovers, couples sharing romance for the world to see. But the day she was finally able to get a woman for herself, she felt honoured that you of all people came into her life. She felt herself blushing and trying not to have a nosebleed out of embarrassment and joy, due to her innate love of beautiful things, she was drawn to you instantly upon your meeting. Like a moth to a flame, bee to the flower, she had to make you hers, nobody else would be able to make her as happy as you could. She had managed to persuade you into dinner and even spending the afternoon with her, soon it led to flirting and convincing you to stay. After a while running into each other habitually and spending hours together without a care in the world, now she had you all to herself and she would never let you go. 

You had wrapped your arms around her waist, your head resting on her shoulder, your legs having intertwined, holding her closely. Holding her as if she was something fragile and precious, trusting her to see you in such a vulnerable state. You looked so comfortable and content, lost to the dreams within your mind, so utterly at peace. The scent of your skin wafting up to her nose, making her heart flutter like a bird, she couldn't handle such beauty, it wasn't fair. _"Oh mon Dieu, (Y/N) is so precious when she sleeps. It makes me want to kiss her!"_ France panicked internally, you looked so perfect it hurt. The woman of her dreams in front of her, a picture of angelic sweetness that she would never be worthy of. You were just so adorable, nothing in the world could compare to this feeling you brought out of her. She would never stop boasting in public about how wonderful you were, even if you got flustered. Hoping the world would be jealous of how utterly devoted she was to making you happy. Spoiling you with her love, so much you burst. As if you had just read her mind, you subconsciously closed the space between your bodies, moving closer to her. Mumbling in your sleep, and humming sleepily, your breath tickling her cheek. 

She screamed internally, feeling like a character from one of Japan's romance manga's, understanding the panic of the characters feelings. The warm tingle of butterflies in her stomach rushing through her, she was so happy she could barely stand it. She could feel your breasts pressing against her back, there was no feeling that could compare to this. _"She smells so nice!"_ She panicked, she wanted to turn over and bury her nose in your hair as you slept, but she didn't want to move either. Marie bit her lip, scrambling through her thoughts as to what was the best course of action to take, not wanting to be selfish and yet she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She was so conflicted as to what to do with herself. 

You looked so peaceful and she didn't want to wake you, as it would be too cruel and such a shame, leaving you in a bad mood and displeased at your slumber being disturbed. She felt the same way when the likes of America or England would call her despite the time difference when she was trying to sleep. But you looked so seductive too, she wanted to kiss those lips no matter what. She relented and cupped your cheek softly, stroking your skin with her thumb, Kissing you, your lips meeting for a soft, tender kiss. Maybe after this she would finally be able to sleep, her body calming down after being awoken to such a beautiful vision. She was doing nothing wrong here, lots of couples kissed their partners when they were asleep, she was merely showing her love for you, in hopes you would feel loved even in your dreams. Though the likes of England would complain about the gesture. 

Your eyes twitched at the gesture, sensing the touch of someone else, mumbling against the kiss, your eyes slowly opening to see Marie kissing you. This was a pleasant surprise but why was she awake so early? This wasn't like Marie at all, she treasured her beauty sleep at all costs, you smiled against her lips, "M... Marie.." you mumbled. Wondering what could be causing her lack of sleep and whether she needed to talk about something. Your lazy doe eyes still half asleep and unaware of what was happening, staring back at her innocently. 

so cute

Marie snapped, she couldn't take this anymore, her happiness overwhelming her, tears spilling down her cheeks, her blue eyes shining with love. To neglect you now after waking you up would be too cruel. Lunging at you, pulling you into a hug, rubbing her cheek against yours while sobbing happily. You were cute when you were sleeping, cute when you woke up, you were cute all the time and she always wanted you to know that. "Tu es si mignonne, je t'aime tellement!" she sobbed happily. You blinked sleepily, you were used to France acting strange, having outburst of passion and daydreams, she was an odd one but you loved her. Maybe if was your exhausted brain talking but she wasn't acting like herself. France was certainly acting odder than usual, dramatic even. However, you sighed sleepily and simply hugged her back, too tired to protest. She must have just been feeling needy this morning, so you would happily indulge. 


	4. Give me attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up hungry for breakfast but Luciana is hungry for something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a lot of experience writing 2p's but it's fun

(Y/N) yawned sleepily, your body well rested and ready to start a new day, full of vigor and eager to see what life would throw at you today. The sound of the city awakening spurred life into you, the sound of markets, the sound of neighbours calling to each other and the smell of freshly cooked food. All of these sounds and smells bringing a new life into you and drawing you from the peaceful slumber of sleep. Rolling over in your sheets, the silk that it was made from made your skin sing, your girlfriend certainly had an eye for the finer things in life. You licked your lips, suddenly awake of your hunger and dehydration, your throat felt parched and your mouth was dry. Wishing there was a glass of ice water by the bed to wake up to, or maybe some snacks to appease your hunger for a while. Your empty stomach gurgling, reminding you of the sustenance you craved, then you could consider what to do with the rest of your day. 

Rolling over sleepily to get up and satisfy your hunger and thirst, wondering if there was any fresh juice made this morning, you adored the kind that she always served. Always knowing what you were craving and what made you happiest, though you were adapted to mostly going out to eat, she always knew the best places to get food and always knew the owner. In her line of work nobody ever turned her away or they would be in big trouble. But sometimes just staying home and laying low was fun too, both you and Luciana enjoyed cooking on occasion. It had a romantic feel to it and it made you happy, watching Luciana in her element. The longer you reflected on these memories, the louder the growl of your stomach became, reminding you that you needed to eat something, you couldn't ignore your stomach after all. You brushed your hair from your face, peering around the room sleepily to find a robe or some other form of clothing to shield your naked form. You were more than used to sorting through clothes or buying new ones when Luciana was concerned, she had a way of distracting you to what wasn't important, very much an in the moment type of woman. Trying not to make a lot of noise, so you could sneak out with ease. 

Suddenly, a pair of olive toned arms playfully snaked around your waist making you shiver, it seemed your escape plan had fallen flat in the end. You had been so careful and tried to be quiet, but in the end it proved useless. When it came to you her instincts were superhuman, she would always know where to find you. One hand raised itself up your side to cup one of your breasts, caressing it in her grasp, you felt yourself blushing at the gesture, frozen like a deer in headlights. "Buongiorno Bella" a seductive voice purred in your ear, she hadn't expected you to be awake so early, usually you slept in late and she would enjoy watching you sleep. Asking the servants to bring you food to the room to share in bed. But she wasn't against you waking before her, it meant she could have some fun now before you had something to eat. How could she resist when you were tempting her like this, you looked delicious this morning as always. 

Your blush darkened, even when she was still sleepy that voice of hers got to you "Good morning Luci" you mumbled shyly. Though you enjoyed flirting and fooling around with Luci, right now you weren't in the mood. You just wanted to enjoy breakfast and then maybe you would consider it. As pleased as you were to see her, you had more important things to think about and she would have to wait. 

Luciana's eyes watched you closely, sensing your every response, she could sense you were distracted by something, drawing your attention away from her. That was something she never tolerated, that something else took away your affections for her. Spurring a sense of jealousy to wash through her, anger bubbling beneath the surface. Her reddish brown eyes sly, yet calm, reading your body language. Her long wavy brown hair tumbled down her back messily, yet it made her look sexier than ever "Trying to run away from me Gattino?" she teased playfully. If you tried to escape from her, she would have to punish you, she tried to be fair, she tried to be patient, all she asked was when she had a job to do you stayed home and waited. She trusted you and she loved you, you never went anywhere without an escort or telling her, so why were you so eager to get out of bed? Why would you be so disobedient when you were usually such a good girl. 

"You peered over your shoulder to face her, pouting defiantly "I'm hungry Luci, I can't lay in bed all day!" you whined, she wasn't being fair. You knew her sleep schedule was messy, especially when she had to work late jobs and showered before dragging herself to bed. You knew how hard she worked and sometimes you worried about her, despite the fact that she could handle herself. But you had a life and a routine when she wasn't around and right now food was what you wanted damn it. You could argue for all she wanted but you would be eating with or without her. 

Luciana smiled at your protests, how cute you were when you were mad, it made you easier to tease. Your passion was something she always enjoyed, be it anger, sadness, happiness or love, your emotions were always true and honest. But she would be winning this argument and you would just have to accept that "I can have the maids bring food" she reminded you. Running her free hand down your sides playfully, slightly groping the breast her hand cupped. You just had to be a good girl and listen to her. 

You shivered, biting your lip and focusing on anything but her magic fingers, why did she have to be so damn flirtatious? She knew all your weak points, she knew how to make you beg and how to wear you out. She had the upper hand and she was using it against you, Damn it, she wasn't playing fair. You knew she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted, she hated to lose when it came to anything. Luciana's pride was a tough nut to crack and it took her a while to admit to being wrong or apologizing to anyone, especially you. "B... But..." you protested. 

She kissed your neck softly, you responded so well and it made her so happy. You didn't have to worry about anything, she would always take care of you. She would make sure you always had what you needed, that every wish your heart desired came true. But right now she wanted you "Come back to bed Gattino, I want to play" she teased. 

You gasped at her touch, gripping your fingers in the sheets, trying to think of anything but her voice and how she was making your stomach tingle in all the best ways. She was manipulating you and you were all too aware of that, persuading you to staying in bed with her. You couldn't resist when she spoke to you like that, that voice that made your stomach twist in knots and mind go a blur with passion. You glared back at her sulkily, pouting "You aren't playing fair Luci!" you growled. Was it so much that you just wanted to eat breakfast and not sleep in? 

Luciana scoffed, she knew you were sulking but you brought this on yourself "If you were a good girl I wouldn't have to persuade you" she reminded you. If you had just stayed in bed with her like she wanted this wouldn't be happening, but you kept arguing with her. She knew all your weaknesses, she knew exactly what you liked, pulling you backwards onto the bed, a yelp of surprise escaping your lips. You were flipped onto your back, Luciana looming over you with a sly grin, her reddish brown eyes gleaming making you shiver. She loved seeing you beneath her like this, grinning wolfishly at you, reminding her of a rabbit about to be eaten by a fox. Running a hand across your stomach, cupping your breasts again "Voglio sentirti cantare per me principessa" she teased. 

You glared up at Luciana, wrapping your arms around her neck in relent, it seemed breakfast would have to wait, you knew you couldn't talk your way out of this. So much for wanting to be productive today "You owe me breakfast" you huffed. If you got hangry, she would only have herself to blame for it, why did she love getting herself into messes? Why was she always so bloody horny?

Luciana scoffed, were you trying to pick a fight? Why couldn't you understand that she only wanted you to stay with her? Was asking for your company so much to ask for? You were her girlfriend, her lover after all. "I'll buy you an all you can eat buffet Principessa, now just lay with me damn it" she growled. She then slowly collapsed onto your breasts, cuddling up to you affectionately, humming in content. All she had hoped was to wake up and snuggle with you for a while, she loved being able to touch you. 

You blushed, frozen in place as confusion ran through your sleepy brain, you had expected something to happen but not this. All that and she just wanted to cuddle with you? The sulking, the teasing, the persistence of getting room service? She wasn't seducing you? There would be no morning sex? Why didn't she just say that in the first place? You would have understood her a lot more clearly otherwise. You bit your lip as you stifled a laugh of utter amusement, realising how childish she had been. Wrapping your arms around the Italian female and ruffled her hair affectionately, reminding yourself of why you loved her so much. Her stubbornness knew no limits. 

"Something funny?" she huffed, were you teasing her? She would have to punish you again for that, you asked her to be honest with you and she was trying to be. It was your fault for not getting the message. 

You smiled mischievously, kissing her nose "Sei carino" you teased. You stroked her messy waves from her face fondly, admiring her confused yet beautiful face. You would never understand her sometimes, always keeping you on your toes. But it was one of the reasons you loved her so much. Luciana pouted, but she was glad you understood her better now. She got frustrated when it led to arguing and you didn't listen to her, but having fun and making you understand in other ways was fun too. She just didn't want you running away from her again is all, even she got lonely sometimes. Why were you always so eager to leave her side so fast? She relented, knowing you were behaving now and understood her feelings, cuddling up to you, enjoying the sound of your heartbeat. But she would make it up to you later for being so cheeky, but right now all she wanted was cuddles. 

* * *

**Gattino-Kitten**

**Buongiorno-Good morning**

**Voglio sentirti cantare per me principessa-I want to hear you sing for me princess**

**Sei Carino**


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up to find Russia has been watching them sleep, instead of freaking out you get embarrassed

(Y/N) came to drowsily, your (e/c) eyes hazy with sleep and exhaustion, preparing yourself to meet another tediously long and stressful day. You did your best to avoid Anya when she was working, knowing how much pressure her boss placed upon her, but you always brought her tea, snacks and made sure she took breaks when necessary. While you took care of household chores and other responsibilities that befell you as to unload some of her burdens. You helped tend to her garden and plant sunflowers which you knew were her most favoured flower, assuring she would know some happiness in her life. Your internal clock forcing your mind awake to greet the day, refusing to allow you to return to the depths of the comfortable sleep you had previously known. Something drawing you from unconsciousness and forcing you to become productive for whatever reason. Though you cursed your body for waking you up so early, you knew you wouldn't get back to sleep after this. Despite being a deep sleeper, once someone roused you from sleep, you wouldn't never be able to relax again. 

Still in a fuzzy mental fog, groggy and in need of caffeine, desperate to make yourself functional so you could start to act like a human being instead of a sleep deprived monster. Shifting under the warm comfort of the blankets, hoping to stay comfortable just a little bit longer before you were forced to accept the inevitability of responsibility. Your gaze observing the room curiously, watching the world with a sense of childlike innocence. Your eyes fell upon a pair of violet orbs watching you playfully, a mischievous smile formed onto her face, watching you contently. As though she was a feline watching her prey before she pounced and consumed you whole. You'd been living with Anya for a while now, adapted to her brothers visiting every now and again. Nikolai was fiercely protective of his older sister as the youngest sibling, making sure you were trustworthy and truly cared about his sister. He had since began to show a softer side around you, treating you like his sister. Dmitri the oldest brother who was the father figure of both younger siblings, accepted you almost immediately, sensing your shyness and warm nature. The two now always showing you affection in your own way, knowing how happy they made their sister. Your body jolted in surprise, so many feelings rushing through your body all at once. Your brain processing what was happening, embarrassment and panic rushing through you at once, your face flushing with pink. Feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of a car before you could escape to safety. 

Her violet eyes filled with a sense of fondness as you woke up, she had been watching you dream peacefully and a sense of adoration filled her. You showed no fear around her, the fact that you could lower your guard so easily around her showed how much you trusted her. Her messy platinum blonde hair flowing down her back and willowing across her chest, making her appear unfairly sexy. "Dobroye utro Kiska" she hummed affectionately, hoping your dreams had been sweet. You shifted, feeling a sense of awkwardness as though you had been caught doing something naughty. Pulling the sheet up to cover yourself bashfully, all too aware of your nakedness and feeling bashful. Gazing back at Anya shyly, tucking some of your messy bed hair behind your ear. 

Though many nations were wary of and frightened of Russia, intimidated by her frightening aura and childlike manner to when she behaved cruelly or seemed to bully other nations. America loved to pick fights with her and the only other friend she had was China. Deep down she was in truth, a lonely, deeply maternal yet emotionally unstable person, having helped take care of her brothers all her life and yet broken from all the hardships she had endured, her war torn past and traumatic childhood deeply scarring her psyche. 

After dating her for some time, you had come to understand her emotional and psychological state in a more personal manner. She was more than the frightening winter torn nation that people believed her to be, only believing the appearances they were familiar with. You had become aware she was prone to panic attacks and sometimes nightmares, waking up in the night crying as she relived something frightening or traumatic, in which you would hold her and calm her down. Tears spilling down her cheeks, trembling like a child and utterly terrified as she still remained trapped in her dreams. Clinging to you as you would hold her gently, stroke her hair and soothe her soul back to normality. Soon you became someone she trusted most of all, because you were never afraid of her, merely afraid for her. You wanted her to be happy but feared that you would never be enough. 

You reached out to cup Anya's face fondly, searching her eyes for any sense of anxiety or possible fear that may linger. "Did you sleep ok?" you asked cautiously, hoping to coax any troubles from her that may unburden her in some way. You loved her and whatever troubles, no matter how big or small, you wanted to help her through them. 

Anya smiled back at you, reaching out to twirl a strand of your hair between her fingers affectionately, your concern for her was deeply touching. How selfless and caring you were, never lying about your feelings. Sometimes she worried she would become selfish, childishly keeping you all to herself out of spite. Never wanting to share you with anyone else "Da, I dreamed of you, being able to hold you all night". Knowing you were always nearby helped keep the nightmares at bay. 

You smiled, feeling a sense of relief and sadness at the same time. Knowing that sometimes she forced herself to smile despite the sadness or anger she was feeling within herself, able to tell when her smile was genuine or fake. Anya had never been good at making friends, something she had struggled with her whole life, especially since Prussia bullied her so much as a child. Causing her to treasure the trusting relationship she had forged with you. Though the fear of losing you and being alone again made her slightly possessive, holding your hand or taking your arm whenever America would become too friendly for her liking. But watching her now, laying beside you, she appeared almost angelic in the morning light, an ethereal being appearing before you. How utterly perfect she was, and how everyone else was so blind to it astounded you. 

"It's still early, we don't have to get up yet" you reminded her, today you could spend as long as you wanted in bed and sharing a leisurely day together. You could tend to the flowers, have a tea-party or even go on a walk together, whatever she wanted. You didn't have any plans with anyone either, nothing to distract you or intervene in your time together. You would spoil her to her hearts content. 

Russia smiled in response, relieved that you weren't eager to leave her behind, always worried that someone or something would steal you away from her. She knew it was childish but when you became overworked she became jealous that your attention had been deviated from her for so long. The happiness she felt with you was something she constantly craved, easing her broken soul. Edging closer towards you, wrapping her arms tightly around your body, nuzzling into your soft hair and breathing in your familiar scent that she had come to love so much. Holding you closely, possessively, her violet eyes filling with a wicked gleam. Maybe she could tease you a little and ask why you had been so busy lately, maybe she could learn if America had tried anything funny around you. She knew the American nation questioned your relationship rather frequently "You can stay here with me" she hummed. 

"You don't have to ask" you reminded her, you would stay with her without her having to question it. You knew she got lonely when work tore you apart leading to loneliness on both ends. But distance made the heart grow fonder and the reunion all the sweeter. She knew she disliked how familiar America acted with you due to their rivalry, but you got just as jealous when America seemingly flirted with Russia too. So it was a mutual feeling of anxiety you both understood. She was so warm, her heartbeat fluttering in her chest like a baby bird, no wonder she was so lonely, all her life she had never known true friendship. 

"Ty takoy teplyy" she whispered, you caused a fuzzy tingly feeling to fill her stomach, she believed other nations called it butterflies. Whatever the feeling was described as, she always experienced it around you, drawn to it innately, like a log fire on a winter day. After knowing the cold winter for such a long period, you were the blessed spring that had been brought into her life that she never wanted to lose. 

"And your really soft" you teased, as hard as it was to believe you knew it to be true. She was gentler than she appeared towards others, she just suffered from difficulty of how to express those feelings towards other people. But you had started to help her communicate so people wouldn't be as tense around her, She continued to smile at you, cuddling you affectionately. Her sweet little kitten


	6. My touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie is feeling frisky this morning and wants to have a little fun, but reader is too tired, so she relents and decides to save it for later

Jessie laid on her side in amusement, a playful smirk formed on her perfect lips as her reddish brown eyes admired your sleeping form with a mischievous gleam, a playful yet adoring expression of love on her face. She never thought she of all people would find herself trapped acting like a lovesick puppy who would start spacing out or fangirling whenever you smiled or did something remotely adorable. But she found herself in loves trap and eventually couldn't ignore her feelings for you, leading to this current situation. She'd sulked and complained for weeks around Maddie, Olivia and Simone for weeks about her crush on you. Eventually they got so sick of hearing her drone on about you, Maddie dragged you all the way to your house and forced her to ask you out before she drove everyone insane. Which had been awkward and embarrassing for you both to endure, but mercifully you had accepted her feelings. Having an intimate relationship with someone emotionally was not something Jessie was used to, in fact the feeling was alien to her. She had become adapted to someone sleeping in her bed due to her habit of hookups in the past, mutual attraction, no heartbreak, simple and easy. She'd experienced heartbreak before, she'd loved people and it got ugly or someone else cheated, to which she decided relationships weren't worth it, so she fell in love fast and had flings instead. But that gnawing loneliness never left her, longing for something more but never willing to risk getting hurt. But she had found herself involved with (Y/N) and unexpected as it was, it wasn't something she regretted in the slightest. Though it took time for her to fully feel secure and trust where things would go, she was the happiest she had been in a long time. 

Moments like these made it all the worth it, something she would imprint onto her psyche to reflect upon at a later point. She hadn't expected to wake to something this entertaining so early in the morning, not that she was complaining about the matter. Waking up to a warm body in her bed on the regular and getting used to them being a permanent part of her life had been strange, but now she found herself pacing or lonely when you weren't around. During your tossing and turning in your sleep, the sheet had slipped, causing your luscious breasts to peek out of the sheet, revealed in all their beauty for her to appreciate. The female body was something she admired and adored more than words could describe and she would never stop telling you how sexy you were to her. Enjoying the view with a cheeky smile, but knowing you trusted her in such a vulnerable state meant so much, meaning you trusted her which was something not many people did. She was used to being used, insulted or making enemies, but rarely did she ever earn such a depth of sincere support from another person. You looked so cute and peaceful as you slept, making her heart ache with affection, should anyone dare lay a hand on you or so much as look at you funny, they were on her shit list. 

She would never know how she got so lucky as to have met a woman like you, plenty of the rest of the 2p nations were still in shock at your relationship. Luciana was constantly questioning how the hell someone like you ended up with a rebel like Jessie, often flirting with you to piss off Jessie in hopes of winning you over. Often leading to a fight and you soothing Jessie and reminding Luciana of how you were rather content. Simone made jokes that she would happily steal you away if you fancied someone with better experience, but you knew the Frenchwoman was wrapped around Olivia's finger. As much as she denied it she was smitten with the 2p English woman. You were mad for each other and though she thought fate was utter shit, she started to believe it after she met you, maybe all of her mistakes were supposed to lead to you. 

Despite her history with anger management, how easily she let people get under her skin and piss her off, her passionate hatred of people and complaining at how humanity sucked. How people mocked her for being a vegan and trying to prank her relentlessly. Her incessant potty mouth and history of getting into fights, coming home with bruises, a black eye and even worse than that at times. You were unrelentingly patient with her which she appreciated more than you would ever know, the fact that you stayed after all the shit she dumped onto you. You fought back when she lashed out, reminding her to face her problems and take responsibility. How she let people get to her and needed to be thick skinned, how Luciana was a cocky shit who knew what buttons to press and how she fell into each trap. How you made sure Jessie ate and texted you, that when she sassed you too often you took none of her shit, she found your attitude to be rather sexy. You believed in her even when she was at her worst and filled with self hatred, even when she cried, when she had meltdowns or got too drunk and stumbled home. You helped her get better, get rid of bad habits and how she could like herself, as messed up as she was you cared about her regardless. 

You patched up her wounds after every fight regardless of who started it, scolding her when she complained with things like "I told you do", "Keep still" and "It's your own fault". Always keeping fresh supplies for when you inevitably needed them. You respected her opinion and never let anyone belittle her, not even Olivia, reminding them of all her achievements and personal growth, of how far she had come. But not only did you make her a better person, the flaws she was yet to change or had become habitual, you didn't ignore or run away from. Most of all you tolerated her mood swings, she had good days and bad days, where she would be unrelentingly hyper, make endless dirty jokes and get into mischief. But on her bad days she would storm around the house, curse constantly, didn't want to be touched and had the body language of a predator about to pounce at the slightest annoyance. She tried to control her temper around you, as to not scare you and better channel her emotions. She knew it wasn't fair to use you as a scapegoat or lash out at you because she was having a shitty day or shitty week. Sometimes she would just curl up in a ball on the bed and then rest on your lap for hours because she didn't want to move. 

She had begun to tolerate people to a better extent than her past, which given she had a lot of enemies and frenemies wasn't easy. She had learned to block people out and even ignore them, which she found amusing even when it pissed them off. She even tried not to pick fights for your sake, unless someone happened to badmouth you then they had a death wish. She would happily kick ass for your sake and having the baseball bat just in case was always helpful, daring someone to underestimate her. She would never stop defending her girl, something you appreciated, knowing she would always have your back come what may. But sometimes she had to persuade you if she wanted to make things a little kinky in the bedroom, she enjoyed a little diversity when it came to sexy times. She was always open about her interests and kinks, she made enough jokes about it anyway. Though you were a shy person when it came to such a topic, you did enjoy it, though her making jokes or reminding you about it at a later point did embarrass you excessively. But more than anything, she put you above herself no matter what, you meant the world to her and she never let you forget it. She never let anyone make you uncomfortable, if someone gave you a hard time, they would be apologizing real fast. She never let you feel bad about yourself, that was her job to sulk, she never stopped spoiling you and she never stopped annoying the shit out of you. 

She hummed fondly, repositioning herself to rest her hand under her cheek to continue watching you, this was better than going to the cinema and watching a paid film. She could watch you for hours, it was her favourite hobby after all. Content in admiring your sleeping form, taking in the shape of your face, every detail, all her favourite things. God, how could one person be so fucking adorable? Your tousled bed hair tickling your cheeks and framing your perfect face, those kissable lips and the little snores or confusing sleep talk babble that escaped your lips. It was inhumanely possible, someone like you was like the creation of a rom-com perfect girl or someone out of fiction. The dream girl everyone idealized but ultimately knew would never become a reality no matter how hard you wished. But for her it actually came true, she got what she longed for. She could just eat you up without question, or eat you out, either way it would be mutually fun and a pleasant way to wake up in the morning. She leaned across the bed towards you slowly, like a predator watching its prey, taking in all of you, a playful smile filled with mischief dancing on her lips. Capturing your lips, the sweet taste instantly hitting her, she couldn't help herself, you were just so cute. She felt like the luckiest woman alive to have ever been blessed with someone like you, unable to hold back her love for you. 

You mumbled sleepily in response to her gesture of affection, your body aware of someone touching you, but you were still too sleepy to comprehend the situation. Laughing as you realised what was happening, kissing her back lazily. Slowly you began to wake up, rubbing your (E/C) eyes and staring at her half asleep "Morning Jessie" you yawned. Cuddling the pillow for support at you stared at her in a daze. 

She couldn't stop smiling at your spacey expression, still half asleep and slowly processing what was going on. She would allow you to get annoyed at being woken later, she wanted to enjoy this moment for all it was worth. "Sleep well doll?" she asked fondly, Truthfully, she had been enjoying the view, but she could still have some fun, the day was still young after all. Part of her considered surprise tickling you to see if it would wake you up somewhat. 

You smiled sleepily, brushing some of your bed hair from your eyes "Mmm" you mumbled. You'd been dreaming but you could no longer recollect of what anymore, but it had been a pleasant one. You sensed someone kissing you and it woke you up, mirroring the fabled story of snow white or sleeping beauty. Wondering if she needed to talk about something, or if she had just tried to be romantic and failed by waking you up by mistake. But either way it was hard to stay mad at her when she looked so happy. 

She felt her smirk growing wider, resembling a cat, as if she thought you couldn't get any more perfect. The universe kept proving her wrong, half asleep you looked even sexier if that was possible. Watching her lazily and considering if you should just go back to sleep, unintentionally seducing her. She had to admit, something about you watching her so fondly yet having such naivety was rather alluring to her. Let alone what she had woken up to earlier. "Y' Know babe, the half asleep look, really doin it for me" she grinned, waiting for your response. 

You blinked, still half asleep your mind a blur, wondering what on earth she was talking about so early in the morning. Jessie had always been cheeky with a dirty mind, so you were long since used to this. But something wasn't adding up, you followed her line of sight before realising your cleavage was on show, barely being covered by the sheets. Everything falling into place, a tense silence filling the room as reality hit you. She must have been awake staring at them for hours until you woke up. You blushed, your cheeks darkening to the colour of a strawberry, feeling utterly embarrassed even if you were in bed. Pulling up the bedsheet to conserve your dignity, wondering if wearing a camisole or some other bedwear would have been a better idea. Jessie's smile immediately faltering to warp into a sulky pout, why did you feel the need to cover up? There was nothing to be ashamed of, she loved every inch of your body. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen a million times before after all "Boo, spoil all my fun" she huffed. 

"Pervert" you chuckled, pleased to have ruined her fun just a little, wondering if she had actually been stealing the sheet but got distracted while she was doing so. It sounded like something she would do. Leaning forward to return her kiss from earlier. You couldn't stay mad at her, but you were still embarrassed all the same. Upon you kissing her, she softened, smiling into the kiss eagerly, the mischievous gleam returning to her eyes instantly. She loved the taste of your lips, so addictingly sweet and delicious. You were adorable when you got all embarrassed, it only turned her on more, knowing all your sweet spots by memory. "Maybe for now.... we just cuddle" you asked hopefully, you could mess around later, right now you just wanted affection. As tempting as it was, you would just end up falling asleep due how tired you still were. 

Jessie frowned in disappointment, she was hoping to have some fun before you inevitably had to drag yourselves out of bed. Rolling around in the sheets with the sweet sounds of your voice filling the room for her to enjoy. But you were giving her the puppy dog eyes, her only weakness, she knew there was no way to tempt you into some morning fun. She sighed in relent, knowing she had been defeated, but cuddling you was the next best thing. "Fine, C'mere sweetie" she groaned, realising she truly had become a softy. 

You giggled in content, immediately scooching across the bed to cuddle up against her warm body affectionately. The scent of her skin and cologne wafting up your nose making your heart skip a beat. You loved being close to her, you loved touching her. Jessie wrapped her arms around you fondly, ensuring you felt safe, holding you protectively, she loved you so much it was crazy. If anything was to ever happen to you she was sure she would snap in a way she never wanted to experience. "Love you babe" you teased, kissing her cheek. 

Jessie blushed in response, biting her lip at how utterly cute you were being. Though she was used to hearing it, it never failed to make her blush sometimes, how easily you were able to show affection for her. You just knew how to catch her off guard, something the other 2p's found hilarious. But she couldn't stop grinning like an idiot, you just made her that happy. Burying her nose in your hair fondly, breathing in the scent of your shampoo. You'd chipped away at her icy exterior, you sure had rubbed off on her, turning her into a softy. "You sure you don't wanna mess around babe" she whined, You were so soft and cuddly like a teddy bear. You smelled so nice too, whatever body wash you were using now was seriously good, it was turning her on like crazy. 

"Later I promise" you snorted, this was payback for stealing the bedsheets and embarrassing you like that. God she was so childish, but you couldn't wait to tease her as payback, this woman you loved so much. 


	7. My Maple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie admires her sleeping girlfriend and wonders how the hell she got so lucky

Maddie's face illuminated red as she gazed down at you bashfully, heat radiating from her cheeks with fondness and embarrassment, she didn't know just when she started to fall for you but she fell hard. You'd melted her frozen heart and put her under your spell indefinitely. If anyone else could see her acting this soft they would mock the shit out of her for it, but these days she had come to care less about it. An awkward pout had formed on her lips but she was far from being annoyed, this was the happiest she had felt in a while. She finally found something that made her feel whole, the empty gnawing feeling that she had tried to ignore her whole life, filling the space with animals. After avoiding people permanently, moving to live in a Woodside cabin in an isolated area of her nation. Learning survival skills, self defense and many other necessary aspects of living alone, separating her from society. Meaning she had less people to rely on and could breathe easier without the stresses of a busy city. She could never cope with the hustle and fast paced bullshit of living in a city, it exhausted her and she didn't know how the rest of her family coped. She had become adapted to an isolated lifestyle of enjoying her own company, nobody to bother her, figuring out her own finances, adopting animals, shooting poachers and living on her own terms. She had no rules to constrict her, no annoying clutter or chaos caused from living with other people. Emotional intimacy was an alien feeling to her, especially with how crappy a parent 2p France had been, maternal instincts was not something she was born with. As affectionate as Olivia had been with her as a second parent and the person she was closest of all too, it wasn't the same feeling. She had a cold demeanor with a softness underneath, becoming hardened to save herself from further heartbreak and loneliness in the future. 

But that had changed since becoming involved with you, you'd melted the ice around her fragile heart and helped her to love again. You opened her eyes to the different colours in life, brainwashing her with the love bug so you were the only thing that plagued her thoughts.  Realising she had it bad for you was something she denied for a long time, s he hated people with an unbridled passion, she could never bring herself to live among them.  She harboured a sense of sarcasm, mischief and playfulness through life, her quiet demeanor and apathetic appearance tended to give people the wrong impression.  Only Olivia and Jessie knew she was a softy underneath it all, they weren't afraid of her and they understood when she needed to be alone. 

She hated being forced to be sociable unless necessary, if she needed to get food for herself or her pets, if she needed to get washing products or the like, necessary means to leave the house. Even her own sister could be too much to cope with at the best of times.  Just being alone was easier, less stressful, less draining on her energy and psyche. But she liked you, you were probably the only human being she could tolerate constant interaction with, instead of depleting her energy you helped refuel her, you helped bring her back up again. You always knew how to make her feel better. You were her favourite person and admitting that didn't come easily to her, if anything happened to you, if someone hurt you, they would officially be on her shit list. Making her realise that being alone had been miserable and having someone to come home to, someone to cuddle, that shit was nice. A soft cinnamon roll, so full of kindness, affection and empathy, when she was grumpy or having a bad day and she accidentally snapped you never got mad. You just ran her a bath, made some tea or cuddled, you always knew what she needed. The emotional support you showed her meant everything, you listened, you acknowledged her problems and you always checked in. In return she always made sure to show you were appreciated. She loved taking you camping, sharing a sleeping bag and sitting up to stargaze until the fire began to die out. She would pick you wild flowers knowing how much it made you smile, making a flower crown or a makeshift bouquet to surprise you. Something that never failed to make you swoon or get embarrassed. Taking you on long hikes to enjoy the nature of the woodlands, allowing you to take pictures so you could capture the moment and reflect on the memories at a later point. She loved bonding with you over things she enjoyed, wanting to get you involved in her life, letting you in and allowing you to understand her. As gruff as she appeared on the outside, you had her wrapped around your little finger. However, she was still adapting herself to getting used to the endless amounts of affection you showered her with, the attention she had longed for growing up she was finally receiving. She didn't even know if she was worthy, yet she selfishly craved more of it. 

You were rested comfortably on her stomach like a sleeping kitten, smiling happily in content, w rapping your arms tightly around her like a snake. She could have sworn you would be purring if humans could, you had no desire to move and she wouldn't have it any other way.  Your body covered by the blanket, your soft breasts pressing against her stomach, not that she was complaining in the slightest. If someone could die from happiness she would have done so a long time ago, y ou looked so utterly adorable she couldn't cope, steam erupting from her head.  Your messy bed hair that framed your face so perfectly, t hat half asleep expression you were wearing, so comfortable and utterly unaware of how perfect you looked. In your most vulnerable state yet you were so comfortable around her, knowing you needed her so much. 

You looked so sweet, she never wanted anything to ruin this moment, dreaming away and far from the reality of life. She sighed heavily in relent, she crumbled under the weight of your cuteness, knowing she couldn't ignore you no matter how much she tried. Pulling the blanket further up the bed to cover you both, making sure to cover you both but assuring you had the largest amount, she had thicker skin after all. So you would be able to retain your decency should Jessie drop by for a surprise visit, she had a bad habit of dropping in unannounced and like hell she was going to let her sister get a glimpse of your body. But more so to make sure you didn't get cold, due to her living in the wilderness she was used to the occasional brutal weather, you however were not. A fond smile forming on her lips, reflecting on how she could spend the rest of eternity with you, just holding you like this and embracing how smitten she was. She wrapped her arms around you protectively, stroking your hair affectionately as she allowed her gaze to wander around the room. Humming a tune quietly under her breath as she allowed her mind to wander, taking in the dancing shadows and lowlight. 

You hummed sleepily, softening under her touch, enjoying the attention she was giving you  "Luv.. you... Maddie..." you mumbled sleepily.  She was so warm and cozy, she was so comfortable to cuddle and she smelled like Maple syrup and fresh pine. The scent was sweet yet refreshing, and one that you had become accustomed to. You felt safe with her, safer than you had with anyone in a long time. You knew she was no heartbreaker, she would take care of you.  She may have appeared moody and mean on the surface, but underneath was a gentle being, awkward and stubborn but so full of affection. 

Maddie's blush darkened.  She swore you were the incarnation of a puppy dog, utterly loyal and devoted to her at all costs, while showering her with endless love. You never left her side and you never gave up on her, y ou were just so sweet and affectionate all the time. But she wasn't going to let you freeze no matter how cute you were  "You're gonna get cold with no blanket" she sighed. Though she would spoil the crap out of you if you ever did get sick, she would still worry and scold you all the same. 

You hummed in amusement, you never needed to worry about the cold because she was always nearby "Yeah, but you're nice and warm" you reminded her in a teasing tone.  She was like a hot water bottle, radiating heat and always warming you up. Cuddling was the main way to preserve and generate heat after all. 

Maddie scoffed in response but bit back a stifled laugh, you always knew how to persuade her and show a mischievous side when she wasn't expecting you to. You were full of surprises but she loved that about you, r eaching over to pinch your nose playfully "Cheeky" she scolded. You would always use any excuse to get close to her, to get affection and persuade her not to leave, but she loved it. It was never out of malice or cruel intentions, you just hated being neglected. 

"Meanie" you mumbled in protest, but you sighed sleepily and huddled under the blanket. 

Maddie lowered herself further onto the pillows, making herself comfortable, she could feel herself falling back asleep herself. It was still early and she had nowhere to be, she knew if she tried to leave the bed now you would complain bitterly and beg her to come back to bed. She would happily continue to dote on you until the inevitable when she would have to act productive and do something with her day. Kumarie growled lowly from the corner of the room, she didn't like being ignored and she sensed she was missing out on affection. Though she had initially been wary and hostile around you much like her mistress, she came to love you as much as she did Maddie. Though she tended to run to you to hide when she got in trouble from Maddie when she did something naughty. Maddie frowned in frustration, as much as she loved Kumarie as a companion, she had chosen the worst time to be needy. Why did she have to spoil all the fun? "Bed ain't big enough for three" she huffed. Right now she just wanted you all to herself


End file.
